magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 40: The Gorgon's Garden
The Gorgon's Garden ''~Magine Luludo~'' is the fortieth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the conclusion of the two-part battle against Hades Wise Goddess Gorgon. Synopsis As the other Magiranger head forth to try and stop Gorgon, Kai and Houka continue to learn about their own special ways while helping each other along. Plot In the secret room, Urara cradles the now stone Smoky. Kai is for going to the garden. Hikaru tells them not to because their souls have been switched and they can't transform. Hikaru says that if they go with them, the surface world will be unprotected. Houka agrees. Kai has no choice but to agree. The others set off to go. Later, Kai asks Houka how can she play soccer in a time like this. She is trying to put up appearances. Kai thinks they will lose anyway. Houka asks what would happen if they will be this way forever. She says it is good he and Yuka died, if he has even considered her feelings. He says there is no time for that. She says people talk about him because he is that way. He asks what she means and she walks off. She tries bouncing the ball but fails. Kai leaves in a huff. Titan and Wyvern observe Nai and Mea, who are upset that they have switched bodies. Wyvern suggests becoming Vankyuria. They do, but they are quickly turned back and are still in the same predicament. Toad boasts about the poison. Sphinx overhears this and this is news to her, she changes Nai and Mea back. They are of course happy to be back. Toad gets mad at her. Sphinx says she suspected he did some- thing, that the Divine Punishment is something that must be carried out by only one single god. She scolds him in her own way. He denies it and runs off. Drake says she is cool, he tells her not to flatter her. He approaches her and says Gorgon is cooler, she is completely the opposite of straightforward. She doesn't dirty her own hands yet gains an advantage. Travelion reaches her long garden. Hikaru warns them. Meanwhile, Kai stares into the field. He encourages the team in his own way and is upset they are losing. Houka isn't present, she is encouraging them from the bench. Yuka approaches Houka, asking if she came to cheer. Kai says he's leaving. Houka then gets in the game. This changes Kai's outlook and he stays. Makito and Urara walk the forest. Snakes fall around Urara and she freaks out. Makito doesn't see them. She looks around and they are gone. A snake appears behind Makito. The snake wraps around Makito. Back in the game, a foul is called. Houka encourages the player. Yuka says Kai is in top form today. Kai likes this. Yuka says his earnestness is his good point but he has been selfish lately. But today he is being accepted by everyone. Kai now realizes he was only thinking about himself. She grabs Yuka's arms and thanks her, saying he will be more fun and tolerant person. This of course baffles her. He lets her go when he realizes his fault. He fixes it, "I'm sure my little bro thinks that." Yuka says he is her beloved magician after all. He asks what she meant, she brushes it off. Houka blocks the ball with Kai's face and the ball bounces off and makes the winning goal. Everyone cheers for Kai. Urara meets up with Hikaru and Tsubasa, crying for her brother. She is grabbed by the snake and Tsubasa gets in the water for her. He transforms and fights the snake in the water. The snake comes up and eats him. She shows her true form. Hikaru changes into Shine and is wrapped around by her. Gorgon turns into a snake. Shine says it is not over yet. She constricts him and then eats him. Back in the Infershia, Wyvern says he hasn't seen Dagon all day. Slepinr says he is looking for the shadow of truth. Dagon calls for N.Ma's spirit in a river, asking for the shadow of truth. A large ripple rises from the river. Back with the two siblings, Kai is surprised Houka won, he says he learned a bit from her. They hear a noise and Gorgon pops out from the ceiling, scaring Houka. They run from her but she meets up with them in front of them. They find out she ate their teammates. Houka goes forward and fights her. Kai comes and saves Houka. Kai is harmed. Gorgon says she has no problem eating the powerless. Kai bashes her back and she bashes the two down. Sphinx turns them back. Gorgon is speechless. Houka says "Something, something, nothing." Sphinx explains. Gorgon says she didn't break any Precepts, she wonders if she is more of a problem for interfering with her wrath. Sphinx tells her sneaky actions have lowered their honor and she's ashamed. Gorgon states her prediction is that Sphinx will be killed by a comrade. Sphinx says facing an enemy even with no chance of winning, are these the Surface Gods? She says this is interesting and teleports away. Houka wonders if there is a fight among comrades. Kai and Houka then transform. They receive a new spell. They conduct a special MagiBolt. Sphinx spits out their comrades. She says they should have been dissolved. Makito says a Magical Curtain protected them. Sphinx becomes normal size. MagiLegend and Travelion are formed. Kai asks if Gorgon is the one hiding their mother, she says she has no time for that. She snaps her fingers and snakes surround them. Travelion bashes her and destroys her shield, making the snakes disappear. She gets mad and becomes a snake, wrapping around MagiLegend and they throw her off with their sword and destroy after she says Drake will avenge her. Smoky returns to normal. Kai makes Houka's 'V' sign. Tsubasa asks Kai if he is in a habit of speaking like a girl. They all laugh. Travelion hides his face. Dagon is face to face to Wolzard. He says he will not allow N.Ma to be revived. He goes to hit Dagon but dissolves in water. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, *'Pre-Ending Spell': Magiine Luludo (restores objects which are swallowed) **Smoky complains he ate too much sashimi, tempting the Magiranger to use that spell on him with Urara poking him with her MagiPhone *Yuka found out Kai's true identity in the movie, it is alluded here she knows it. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Stage 37: Sniping, Stage 38: A Promise With Big Brother, Stage 39: Inverse Brother and Sister and Stage 40: The Gorgon's Garden. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote Category:Body Switching episodes